Go Fish!
by The Immortal Duelist
Summary: 3.9.06: Story revised! Kurama rules at card games, Hiei gets drunk on sake, and who knows what else!
1. Go Fish!

**Summary: **Kurama rules at card games, Hiei gets drunk on sake, and who knows what else! 

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as YYH started when I was like two, it's kinda hard for me to own it, huh? Don't own the game Go Fish either. I also really don't think Kuwabara is stupid, but it's still fun to make him kind of a dummy. -guilty- n.n;

**Warnings: **Alchohol usage, maybe some language & eventual violence...that's probably it.

**A/N: UPDATE 3/9/06: **-wipes brow- Phew! This story has now been revised!

Being my first fanfic (started during 9th grade health class, no less), it's not so great, so during the revision I tried to make it a little better. (:

Also, it's now in the format used for Kaiba's Interesting Day.

**Go Fish!**

As this story begins, we find our friends Yusuke Urameshi, Shuuichi Minamino (aka Kurama), and Kazuma Kuwabara seated around a small table, deeply engrossed in a _very_ serious card game...

It was Kuwabara's turn, and he glanced nervously at his opponents' faces, their impassive expressions giving nothing away. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Kuwabara looked to his own hand of cards, chewing his bottom lip as he considered his options. Thinking hard (which was obviously difficult for him), he eventually reached a decision.

"Uhh...Urameshi! Got any threes?"

"Hehe, sorry Kuwabara," replied Yusuke. "But you're outta luck this time. Go Fish!"

"Darnit," muttered Kuwabara as he drew a card, making an annoyed face at the 9 of Hearts. "Tch..not a three.."

Kurama chuckled softly as he began his turn. Studying his hand, the red-head turned to Kuwabara with a sly, fox-like grin. "Kuwabara," he began. "Would you, by any chance, have any threes?"

"Dammit!" yelled Kuwabara, grudgingly handing over his three threes, while Yusuke burst out laughing in the background.

"Thank you, Kuwabara," said Kurama, smiling as he added the fourth three from his hand to the cards he got from Kuwabara, and placed them on the table.

"Jeez," complained Yusuke. "It looks like Kurama is gonna win again!"

"Could be," Kurama replied nonchalantly, still grinning. "And now I can take another turn."

Ten minutes later, Kurama had indeed won again.

"I'm tired of losing! Best two outta three!" shouted Kuwabara, challenging Kurama and Yusuke to another game.

"You moron," remarked Yusuke. "We've already played _seven_ games!"

"Oh, right..."

"Idiot."

They all stood up.

"Anyway," said Yusuke. "Shouldn't you guys be going now? I'd like to start my weekend off with _some_ sleep, and we've been playing cards all night!"

"And into the morning too," Kurama observed, glancing at the clock on Yusuke's bedside table. "It's already 4 AM."

"**_4 AM?_**" Kuwabara screamed in horror.

"What's your problem?" demanded Yusuke.

"Oh no, Shizuru's gonna kill me.." Kuwabara muttered, not paying any attention to Yusuke.

"I said, what's your problem?" Yusuke repeated his question, irritated.

Kuwabara gulped. "M-my sister had to work late tonight, and I told her that we'd be playing cards for a while but I'd be back in time to let her in since our parents are outta town for a few days and it's my turn to have the spare key, and she said she'd be back around midnight!" replied Kuwabara, gasping because he had said all that in one breath and looking like he was about to throw up.

"You've kept your sister waiting for FOUR HOURS!" exclaimed Yusuke incredulously.

"Kuwabara, you really should be more responsible," Kurama chided. "I mean-"

He was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as Hiei burst into the room -- breaking down Yusuke's door (and part off the wall) in the process -- carrying a very large, half-full bottle of sake. "Yo, wazzup!" the short-statured demon exclaimed, turning toward Yusuke.

"What's up with _you_?" asked Yusuke, raising an eyebrow at Hiei's odd behavior.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Hiei replied cheerfully as he made his way over to Yusuke's bed -- staggering slightly as he walked -- and started bouncing on it. "Except that I am now offering dancing lessons to street lamps. They're quick learners, y'know, those lamps, but not very flexible and so I...and...uhm...wha' was I talkin' 'bout again?"

He took a huge gulp of sake and squinted, trying to focus on Yusuke's face. "Yusuke," he began. "Since when did you become triplets?"

"Oh boy.."

--

Like the changes? Don't like 'em? Tell me! (: Either way, review please!


	2. A Brief Rest

**Summary: **Kurama rules at card games, Hiei gets drunk on sake, and who knows what else!

**Disclaimer:** If I didn't own anything in chapter 1, why would I now?

**Warnings: **Alchohol usage, maybe some language & eventual violence...that's probably it.

**A/N: ****UPDATE 3/9/06:** Here's updated chapter 2! (:

**Go Fish!**

**Chapter 2: **A Brief Rest

When we last saw our heroes, Kurama had just won yet another game of Go Fish when Hiei barged into the room, talking nonsense and generally acting, well...really drunk.

Hiei took another gulp of sake. "Hic!"

"Uh, what's up with the midget?" Kuwabara asked, clueless as usual.

"Duh, he's drunk, you ignoramus." replied Yusuke, annoyed.

"Oh."

"What I want to know is _why_ he's drunk," Kurama mused. "I didn't know he even liked sake."

"Oh, who CARES?" exclaimed Yusuke. "I wanna know what we can do about it!"

"Does it really matter that much?" inquired Kuwabara.

"Yes, it 'matters that much'!" Yusuke screamed in reply. "There's an incredibly powerful, drunken demon in my house, and we have to get him sober again before he, I-don't-know...BLOWS IT UP or something!"

"Ok, ok!" Alarmed, Kuwabara backed away from the angred Spirit Detective, hands in front of him in defense.

"Grrr... Moron..."

"Hey, great party Yuthuke!" Hiei remarked suddenly, his speech slurring slightly.

"Now his voice is goin' all weird," observed Kuwabara.

"Duh." said Yusuke. "Hn...it sounds like he's got a lisp."

Hiei kept bouncing on Yusuke's bed, sake splashing out of his jug and all over the bed.

"Oh that's just lovely!" yelled Yusuke. "Now I've got sake all over my bed!"

"So," Kurama began. "What do you guys think we-"

He was interrupted -- for the second time -- as Hiei lost his balance, went flying off the bed, and crashed into Yusuke's desk, getting knocked unconscious in the process.

"Well, that solves that problem," remarked Kurama.

"Uh, well I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore," said Kuwabara.

"Maybe," replied Yusuke. "But just to be sure..."

Yusuke tossed Hiei into his closet, locked it, and shoved his desk over to prevent the door from opening.

"There!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"I don't know if that would hold him long once he awakens," Kurama cautioned. "but it will do for now."

Hehe," Yusuke snickered. "He's gonna have one helluva hangover when he wakes up."

"I think I will be leaving now," Kurama said. "Hiei should be out for a good while yet. I'll come by later today."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Yusuke. "See ya, Kurama."

Kurama carefully stepped through the huge hole in the wall formerly known as Yusuke's door, walked down the hall, and exited the house.

After Kurama left, Yusuke turned and glared at Kuwabara. "Well?" he asked.

"'Well' what?"

"'Well, aren't _you_ going to leave now too?' This ain't a hotel y'know!" he said.

"Too tired..." Kuwabara replied, yawning. "It's a quarter 'til five, can't I sleep here?"

"Oh fine," grumbled Yusuke. "But you have to clean up my bed."

"Okay.."

Kuwabara went into the kitchen, came back with an armload of paper towels, dish towels, various assorted cleaning products, etc., and somehow, a maid apron, ("Freak..." Yusuke muttered in the background.), put on the apron and began cleaning up the spilled sake. After about 15 minutes, he finished cleaning up the last of it.

"Urgh...I think that's all of it. Can I sleep now? It's 5:15!"

"Yeah, fine," Yusuke said.

"Finally! Sleep!" Kuwabara collapsed onto Yusuke's bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" demanded Yusuke.

"Sleeping," Kuwabara replied drowsily, eyes closed.

"Well, you can't sleep _there_!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That's my bed!"

"I'm your guest, so I should get the bed!" argued Kuwabara. "Besides, I'm the one who cleaned it!"

"Oh well." Yusuke folded his arms stubbornly. "It's still my bed and you can't sleep on it!"

"Why you little-" The rest of Kuwabara's words were muffled because Yusuke tossed a pillow and blanket at him.

"Here's your blanket..." Yusuke told him. "And here's the _floor_."

Kuwabara grumbled but grabbed the pillow and blanket, and fell asleep almost before he hit the floor.

Yusuke got into his bed and tried to sleep, but keept getting...interrupted.

"Argh..." He groaned. "Damn... I can't get to sleep with all that racket! Kuwabara's snoring could wake the dead! ...or Hiei. I'd better find a way to shut him up!"

Yusuke grabbed another blanket and dropped it onto Kuwabara's head, stifling his snores.

"That's better," Yusuke mumbled as he climbed back into bed. "Maybe now I can get some sleep..."

Yusuke finally did fall asleep, never realizing that they all had forgotten something very important. With the arrival of a drunken, insane Hiei, one very significant issue had been driven completely out of their minds:

Shizuru.

--

Reviews make me happy. Don't you want me to be happy? ;.;


	3. Prelude to Impending Doom

**Summary: **Kurama rules at card games, Hiei gets drunk on sake, and who knows what else! 

**Disclaimer:** These are pointless, really, but for some reason I like including them anyway. I don't own YYH or Go Fish!

**Warnings: **Alchohol usage, maybe some language & eventual violence...that's probably it.

**A/N: UPDATE 3/9/06:** And now for the update of mini-chapter 3! Which...really wasn't updated much. xD

I'd like to take a moment to apologize to anyone who had been following this story and waiting for updates. Sorry for the inactivity! -sweatdrop-

As well as the updates to the existing chapters, I'm going to try to get back to actively working on this story. :3

**Go Fish!**

**Mini-Chapter 3: **Prelude to Impending Doom

"...mumble mumble...cards...Hiei...sake...Shizuru...AHH!"

Kazuma Kuwabara sat bolt upright, panting, and on the whole looking very freaked out.

"Whew...it was just a dream."

Then he realized where he was: Sitting on the floor of Yusuke Urameshi's room, with bright sunlight filtering through the window blinds and odd noises coming from the closet. The clock read 9:00 AM.

"Ahhh! It WASN'T a dream!" Gee, Kuwabara, did you figure that out all on your own?

"It all really happened! Losing at Go Fish, Hiei busting in drunk, forgetting about Shizuru...SHIZURU! I gotta get home!"

He grabbed his jacket off of a chair, leapt through the hole in the wall, dashed out the front door, and tore down the road at top speed.

"Huff...huff...huff..."

Kuwabara ran towards his house as fast as possible, all the while chanting in his head, "She's gonna kill me...she's gonna kill me...she's gonna kill me...she's gonna kill me!"

When he finally reached his house, he stopped right in front and quietly approached. Shizuru was asleep leaning against wall next to the door, and he hoped to sneak past her and get inside.

His plan was as such: Once inside, he would open the door, see Shizuru asleep there, wake her, and pretend that he had gotten home first and locked the door behind him, accidentally forgetting about her and falling asleep soon after.

"Heh heh... My plan is foolproof!" he gloated to himself.

Too bad he hadn't counted on her waking up before he could get inside.

He had just grabbed the doorknob when Shizuru's eyes snapped open.

Kuwabara froze, his hand still resting on the doorknob. He turned to his sister with a nervous grin.

"H-hey, Sis," he stammered. "Nice day, huh? Hehe..."

Shizuru slowly stood, looking her brother straight in the eye.

"Why, good morning Kazuma," she said through gritted teeth, left eye twitching. "It _is_ a nice day...for me to KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Uh-oh..."

She brought her fist back, and...WHAM!

--

Reviews are very nice, yes yes. Especially concrit and ideas. Lend a hand to an amateur fanfic authoress trying to improve? n.n


End file.
